74th Hunger Games Characters
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: Just a few poems i thought i'd have a go at please request if there's a character you would like and i'll do any characters we meet in the book. By the way this includes not only the tributes but other characters that play a less major role. By Rainstorm.
1. Katniss

Hey! This is another story but this time by Rainstorm Mosspath has nothing to do with this story! Please read and give me ideas these are poems about any characters in the book so please give me reviews saying which character you want! Well here goes I'm doing Katniss first. (obviously)

Fine life

Happiness, laughter

Cruel parting

Hunger ridden

Hunting saviour

Terrible pick

Volunteering sister

Playing friend

Dressed, styled

Flame cape

Laughter again

Interviews prying

Death, destruction

More death

Yet more

Unfair decision

Winning glory

Replay given

Hurt friend

Home.

**Yeh I know it's strange but I thought I'd give it ago it sounds different if you say it in the right rhythm. Anyway I'm taking requests so… keep reviewing guys!**


	2. peeta

**Hey! This one is for Mosspath its Peeta's poem I hope you like it! Here goes,**

It's an easy life for me

Bakery bread and apples from the tree

One day my life changed forever

My name is picked which should have happened, well, never

Tears and hugs

Hot chocolate in little mugs

Carriage rides and interviews

All this just too amuse

Death boiled on golden sands

Providing more entertainment than all other bands

Eleven dead, thirteen left

Many people life is bereft

Eight and nine but not eleven or twelve

All too fled from them selve

Run, little girl run

Pain in plenty but safety, none

Found and taken care

Food and drink all too share

Mutts mutilate

Not wanting too save him until too late

Bleeding life, stopping heart

End of the games about to start

Watching, waiting, seeing, not speaking

Truth of our secrets always leaking

Home is forth coming

But pain up summing

And my heart broke in two.

**There you go I hope you liked that.**


	3. a quick authors note

Hey just a quick authors note about the poems, I have had some reviews saying that my first one didn't rhyme and by the way, it wasn't supposed too not all poems do rhyme. Not all poems have the same number of syllables or stuff like that. So please hang with me and keep reading. Most of my poems will rhyme but some won't and if you think that a good poem is a rhyming one than I don't know… but yeh, please keep reading and reviewing!

**By the way it is not illegal to request someone you know! So next time you review please give me a request! Thanks for listening to me,**

**Rainstorm.**


	4. Guess who!

This is someone who doesn't play a major role but is in it quite a lot. It only tells you what happens too them inside the games. It's pretty obvious though. This poem isn't one type it's loads of different ones that I thought of.

This is someone who I just wanted to do

**See if you can guess who!**

Not too sneaky,  
Not too silent,

Not too creepy,  
Not too violent.

Just enough too survive,  
some of the most terrifying of my live.

I sneak all around,  
by hardly ever making a sound,  
food to make a mound.

Making myself not noticeable,  
as not too end up on someone's death table.

Then it went bad for me,  
they cheated me,  
killed me,  
and now I'm dead,  
it's all their fault.

**If you hadn't guessed its Foxface** **who else would it be? Make sure you read on, and as I said I'm waiting for some more reviews requesting people. Now I'm not going to update unless I get 3 more reviews by different people. **


	5. Thresh

Right guys this one if for Hungergamesfan51

**I give you… Thresh!**

Life of vegetables, bread and water  
in a family of five sons and a daughter

Reaping unfairness gives me away  
thinking not to live another day

Carriage parade of fancy costumes  
through the streets with their stinking fumes

Locked in an arena to kill each other  
not knowing whether I'll again see my mother

Survive the bloodbath live again to fight  
wake in the morning for much light

Fighting, killing, slicing, hitting

Death of others oh so fitting

Ravaging and raging  
Slashing and saving.

Night and day fight  
To see again the light

Death comes in plenty

Because I saved her.

A/N sorry that was so short but I'm just trying to update I hope you will continue to check up and stuff and give me ideas.


	6. Haymitch

**This one is for laxgoal31, Evieboe1 and Tor Mathin they requested Haymitch. Now I don't know anything much about Haymitch's life before the first book, so I'm going to have to invent a little. **

**Picked by unfair scheme**

**Never happened in any of my dream**

**Win against all odds**

**See home thanks to the gods**

**Looked after killed**

**Despair I was filled**

**Took to drinking**

**Started stinking**

**Taught to slack off**

**Fighting against even a cough**

**Helped those in need**

**To see them survive the first seed**

**Watching, waiting**

**For the Capitol Hunger sating**

**Glory is ours**

**A victor to take even to Mars**

**Now to see home once again**

**A/N **

**Sorry that wasn't very long next time I'll try and make them longer but trying to find ryming words is quite hard when trying to also ,make sense and that comma wasn't supposed to be there, anyway next up is Cinna for Evieboe1 I know people have requested Rue but I'm trying to put that one off! I Think you will know what I mean.**


	7. so sorry

Ok, sorry guys, this story is like probably not gonna be continued… I know not many people actually read it and I kinda lost the will to carry on! I just have no ideas and…just writing what happened in the book from another point of view…I just don't really want to carry on…I have no ideas…because I've been working on three new stories, What If? Organisation 13 goes Camping and another one that I haven't (while writing this) decided the name, only one is published…(at the moment) but I want to get the others published as soon as I have more chapters written, so sorry for that…but not many people read my story anyways… so sorry again but I might continue so keep your eyes open if you actually care.


End file.
